Truth or Dare-Demigod Style
by StarlightWonder715
Summary: Join our favorite characters from Uncle Rick play Truth or Dare. Takes place after Giant War. Let's assume nobody died. Actually, Octavian dying shouldn't be an issue. Rated T cuz I'm unpredictable.
1. How It All Started

**Hello! This takes place after the Giant War, assuming Uncle Rick didn't kill any of our favorite characters… Actually, Octavian getting killed would not be an issue. I'm going to try and update on Mondays and Thursdays as much as I can. I will update slowly, that's because I type slow and I want my writing to be as grammar mistake free as possible. I also figured out that I'm better at writing third person POV. On with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**How It All Started**

Percy was sitting at the lake next to his beloved girlfriend, glaring at the water, while Annabeth patted his back and tried to reassure her Seaweed Brain. You may ask: Why is Percy mad? Well, it's kind of hard to stay calm when some fraternal twins prank you really good. Pranking really good meaning something like forcing someone with charmspeak *cough* Piper*cough* to make Percy admit all his lies, secrets, and fears. Why is that so hard? I didn't finish! He had to confess in front of his parents, all the gods and the two camps. Imagine that!

"Hey! Lovebirds, do you wanna come to Cabin 1 to play truth or dare?" Leo ran to us, panting like crazy.

"Who's playing?" Percy asked, turning around, his glare softening.

"Uh, Piper, me, Hazel, Frank, the Stolls, the Graces, Katie, Clarisse, Chris and hopefully, you two." He replied. Percy glanced at Annabeth. She nodded and they set off to the Zeus cabin to play traumatizing Truth or Dare.

**~Time Skip~ **

Leo opened his arms and announced, "First things first, rules! If you don't do what the person tells you to do, you have to take of a piece of clothing. Anything breaking up the couples or life-threatening is not allowed. 'Kay? Let the truth or dare games begin!"

"Who goes first?" Annabeth asked.

"Might as well you go." Conner replied, looking bored out of his mind.

"'Kay, Travis, truth or dare?" she smirked.

"Um… Truth…" He stuttered.

"Why did you choose truth?" Percy added.

"Because nobody wants to take a dare from a daughter of Athe-" Travis began.

"Be quiet, I've got it. Travis, do you wish you were dating Katie without any break-ups?" I asked.

"Yes…" Travis replies in a small voice, blushing, then looking away. He looked at Katie who was crying silently. He moves next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"PDA!" Percy yelled.

"You guys aren't much better either!" Travis sounded offended.

"Okay, next!" Leo frantically called.

"Leo, truth or dare." Travis glared at Annabeth and moved to smirk at Leo. He was greeted by Leo who was tinkering with some sort of wire. "Leo!" He yelled and shoved him into Daddy Zeus who was staring at the wall.

"What!?" Leo replied confused and surprised.

" Truth or dare?" Travis said, impatiently.

"Dare." Leo replied. They all stared at Leo. Then, Leo came to his senses and started backing away.

"Don't worry, I'll make it easy on you." Travis recalled. Leo let out a huge gulp of breath as relief washed over him.

"I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin half naked and run around screaming: I have no girlfriend! Whoever comes to the Hephaestus cabin to take me can be my girlfriend! I am so hot! I am Percy in mist disguise! I hate Annabeth! She broke up with me! Then scream and run away." Travis finished. Leo's face turned white. He muttered something like Nyssa killing him. He was literally going to die. Annabeth and Percy were red with fury and Percy was holding some hammer. Probably from Leo. Travis only saw Percy bringing down the hammer before everything went black.

**Thank you! You have finished one chapter of this story! I will be back on Thursday (hopefully). See you next time! Live, Laugh, and Review! (and follow and favorite!)**


	2. Percy's Grandma's Undies

**Hello! I'm back… My computer died down on Thursday so I didn't update. There shouldn't be any excuses. Sorry! Inspiration of this chapter was given to me by a guest called Jiper. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's Grandma's Undies**

Leo was mad. He had given the hammer to Percy, and yes he had told Percy to hit Travis with it. But what he didn't expect was that Chiron could pop at such a bad time, and unbelievably agreed to play for a few rounds before he "needed to do some other business". Chiron had given him a big lecture about hitting innocent people that didn't need a bump on their head. Leo himself had tried to explain that Travis was not innocent and that Percy was the one that hit Travis. Since Percy gave Leo back the hammer, right before Chiron arrived, Leo was caught guilty.

"Okay! Let's begin!" Percy called out.

"I thought we already began a while ago?!" Conner pointed out, obviously bored.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain." Annabeth muttered.

"Hey!" Percy said.

"Shut up and continue." Clarisse edged.

"I'll do my dare tomorrow." Leo replied.

"Sure, I didn't say you couldn't reschedule it." Travis replied. They all looked at him. They had all forgotten that he was there. "What? At least you didn't put me in the infirmary."

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, her face clouded with relief.

"Yes, darling." Travis replied. Katie blushed and looked away.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Leo smirked.

"Dare." Percy said.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you are sure?"

"Yes." By this time, Percy was getting nervous and impatient.

"Okay, I dare you to say "my grandma's undies after every sentence you say until I say so. And no laughing or else you get to take two dares from the next time I dare you." Leo replied. Percy stared at Leo and said,

"One of my grandmas is dead, and the other is Titan Rhea." Percy said, his face masked. Leo's face turned slightest white.

"Um, you can talk about your dead grandma's undies." Leo replied.

"Okay, my grandma's undies." Percy said.

"Next!" Conner called out.

"Piper, truth or dare, my grandma's undies?" Percy smiled.

"Dare." Piper replied. Piper was confident until Percy grinned evilly.

"Come follow me, my grandma's undies," Percy said leading me outside. "I want you to charmspeak Jason into IM'ing Hades and telling him that he is a jerk and an idiot. Stuff like that, my grandma's undies. `Kay, my grandma's undies?" Percy concluded.

"Uh, sure?" Piper said, uneasy. Piper went back and peered over Annabeth's shoulder. There was Percy, holding a phone, grinning sheepishly. Piper went to Jason, took a drachma from Percy, and Percy was there, phone in one hand, and mist sprayer in the other. Percy sprayed the mist and Piper said,

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please accept this offering. Hades, in the Underworld!"

**That was quite crappy. I updated. Here you go. Plz Review, follow and favorite! Live, Laugh, and Love!**


End file.
